1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile handling apparatus for loading and unloading ships in docks, in particular for combined container and bulk goods handling, using a luffing jib which is coupled to the tower of a harbor crane and has exchangeable load picking-up means.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In order to load ships with containers or bulk goods and to unload these from ships, in loading docks use is predominantly made of loading bridges which can be moved along the ship to be loaded or unloaded on rails placed on the quay. The loading bridges can only be placed at another location by means of a large outlay, for example by means of transfer devices or floating cranes, an outlay which is not only expensive, but also costs much valuable loading time.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new type of handling apparatus for containers and bulk goods, which apparatus can be used in ports, is extremely mobile and can be used universally.
According to the invention, a handling apparatus similar to a mobile harbor crane is proposed, the tower of the harbor crane being connected, according to the invention, rigidly to a portal-like undercarriage which can be moved freely on preferably four steerable traveling mechanisms arranged on the portal supports. For the purpose of supporting the handling apparatus, supporting girders mounted so that they can be extended vertically are provided on the undercarriage on the side facing the load. The supporting girders bear, at their free ends, vertical supporting pillars on which rail or tracklaying traveling mechanisms which can be raised and lowered are arranged. Compared to a conventional mobile harbor crane, according to the invention the superstructure including the rotational mechanism, and also the double-sided support are omitted. Instead, the tower is connected rigidly to the portal-like undercarriage via a flange connection.
The luffing jib which is coupled to the tower can either be adjusted by means of a cable-operated luffing mechanism or by means of a hydraulic luffing mechanism. In order to dampen the luffing process in the region of the steep position of the jib in a controlled manner, a further feature of the invention makes provision for a prestressed, pressure-medium-operated spring-loaded element to be provided between the jib foot and the tower.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, the undercarriage is designed as a box-type girder mechanism which serves as a base for the drive assembly, the hoisting winches, the luffing mechanism and the electrical supply, as well as the fuel tanks. The undercarriage can be reached via ascents or descents. A crane cabin in the upper region of the tower enables the crane driver to have an optimum view of the freight and of the loading region. In addition, cameras in the jib tip can transmit the loading situation to a monitor within the cabin.
The portal-like undercarriage having four traveling mechanisms which have rubber tires and are arranged under the portal supports enables unlimited movement of the apparatus on the quay in every direction. The parallel movement of the handling apparatus with respect to the edge of the quay or water-side rail is monitored by a navigation system as is known from AGVs (automated guided vehicles).
Supporting girders which can be pushed out horizontally position, under sensor monitoring and electronic control, the rail traveling mechanisms of the supporting pillars to form a water-side rail into which the traveling mechanisms can be lowered. Operationally, the handling apparatus, oriented on the water-side rail, is moved, according to the invention, in the longitudinal direction of the quay or ship in a controlled manner. This simultaneously forms the support which faces the water on one side and together with the undercarriage chassis constitutes the supporting base of the handling apparatus. The rails which are in any case present in docks and on which the loading bridges are generally moved can be used, the present handling apparatus according to the invention only using the water-side rail into which the rail traveling mechanisms of the supporting pillars are lowered.
According to the invention, the traveling mechanisms which are provided on the portal supports and/or the supporting pillars are controlled in synchronism electronically and move the handling apparatus parallel to the quay.
Another feature of the invention makes provision for the undercarriage of the handling apparatus and also the supporting pillars to be dimensioned so that clearance areas for travelways are left between the extended supporting pillars and the portal supports and below the undercarriage. The clear height between the supporting pillars and portal supports is greater than the height of container transport vehicles and devices. The clearance area between the rail and the undercarriage traveling mechanisms creates space for at least two traffic lanes, for example for trucks, multitrailer systems or AGVs. An additional travelway, for example for trucks, is provided between the portal supports of the undercarriage.
When there is an appropriately large overhead clearance below the portal-like undercarriage, it is possible, if required, also for reach stackers and forklifts to be used for the container transport transversely to the longitudinal access of the undercarriage. With an appropriate overhead clearance, the use of straddle carriers for the container transport is also ensured.
According to the invention, in order to transport the handling apparatus with the jib pivoted upward, the traveling mechanisms which are arranged on the supporting pillars are raised from the ground or from the rail, the supporting girders are retracted horizontally, so that the supporting pillars are positioned in the vicinity of the portal supports and the center of gravity of the handling apparatus is situated on the central axis of the apparatus. In this position, a change in location, for example the automatic movement from one quay to the other, can take place.
According to the invention, in order to handle bulk goods, the new type of handling apparatus can be fitted with a shorter jib and tower to form a grab crane. Another feature of the invention preferably makes provision, for the bulk goods handling, to select the clear height of the handling apparatus between the supporting pillars and portal supports so that there is room there for a supply or transfer bunker (hopper). In this case, the discharging conveyor belt mounted below the undercarriage conveys the bulk goods leaving the hopper to a conveyor belt running along the quay outside and next to the handling apparatus.
The handling apparatus proposed according to the invention is mobile and flexible in use. The costs for the purchase and maintenance can be calculated as being approximately 30-40% lower in comparison with conventional container and bulk goods loading bridges. The cost advantages put the operator of the handling apparatus into the position of being able to calculate competitive handling costs ($/Container or $/t bulk goods) and of being able to provide his services in a correspondingly more reasonable manner.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.